Romantic Solider
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: *Revised & Reposted* The Urameshi twins just came home from a mission in Demon World and the one person Lynn wants to see is her lover Kurama. How will he surprise her? /KuramaLynn/


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho!…Only in my dreams…only in my dreams…LOL!

I **DO** own Lynn Urameshi! **MY OC!…MINE!**

Romantic Solider

"Man, its good to be home!"

Yusuke turned to his older sister Lynn and smiled at her words, chuckling like always as she stretched out her arms.

"I'd have to agree with you sis." He said as they looked around the town that never seemed to change. "As much as this place gets on my nerves, I always love coming back to it."

Lynn smiled and laughed, taking out the hair-tie from her ponytail and let her raven black hair flow in the wind.

Just as Yusuke ran his hand through his black-slicked back hair, he stopped suddenly and smiled.

"Yup. Things around here never change."

The elder female looked at him and blinked a few times in confusion. Her eyes followed his and when they were looking at the same thing - person, in this case - she smiled.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Kuwabara!"

The orange-haired boy looked the way of his friend's voices and laughed that same goofy laugh that both Urameshi twins were actually glad to hear again after a few months.

"Urameshi! Lynn! You're back!"

He ran up to them quicker then either Yusuke or Lynn could count to three.

Yusuke chuckled and the three of them exchanged high-fives.

"So, how was the case?" Kuwabara asked. "Demon World better now?"

Lynn laughed and held up the classic V for Victory sign. "Do you think we would be here if it wasn't?"

Kuwabara chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah good point. So what exactly was the problem?"

"We'll talk about that later." Yusuke said. "All I want to do right now is catch up on some good 'ol R&R." He elbowed Lynn and gave her a smile, knowing she understood the meaning.

"Kuwabara," Lynn spoke. "The school day ended, right?"

"Uh." Came his usual reply as he looked down at his watch. "Uh…yeah it is. Why do you ask?"

She clapped my hands together happily, a giggle slipping from her lips.

"Because I know of a certain boyfriend of mine that's been _dying_ to see me for the past two months." She winked. "And, if I know him as well as I do then I _know_ for a _fact_ he's still at school."

"I think we _all_ know that about him." Yusuke laughed, his hands in his pockets like always.

Lynn just smiled and giggled, starting to walk away and head towards Meiou High School.

Thinking about the red-haired, green-eyed fox made Lynn's heart race and the butterflies go crazy in her stomach. Picturing his smiling face and imagining his arms around her made her legs pump faster, turning her run to a full-on sprint.

_Here I come, love!_ She thought, forgetting she had left Kuwabara and her little brother in the dust.

* * *

When the three of them got to the high school, the announcements came on, saying students had another hour to get things done. The setting sun symbolized it was getting late.

"So where do you think we'll find him?" Kuwabara asked as they walked in.

"Either we just run into him or we check every room!" Lynn laughed, hearing Yusuke join in.

"Just don't yell out Kurama like last time, ok?" Yusuke told Kuwabara, still laughing.

They were on the second floor when Lynn overheard a boy whining Kurama's human name. Lynn shushed Yusuke and Kuwabara and peeked into the room.

"Come on Shuichi! Please!" One of the three boys begged.

"You're our last hope!" The second one piped up.

"Please Shuichi!" The final boy whimpered.

Lynn looked around the room and from what she could see they were in the Science Lab. Her eyes locked on her red-haired god and if it wasn't for her self-control, her knees would have gave out from beneath her.

Kurama sighed, putting down the test tube he was using before, facing the boys.

"This is the second time this month that you've asked me that request."

"Please Shuichi!"

"Everyone knows you're the smartest when it comes to this stuff!"

"Plus you can help us get girls!"

Again, all three boys whined and begged, obviously not going to take no for an answer.

Lynn looked back at Yusuke and Kuwabara and nodded, her way of saying she was going in.

As the boys whined more, the door made a slight squeak, but it was enough to get Kurama's attention. Once he got a glimpse of his girlfriend, he smiled, turning back to his fellow classmates.

"I'm sorry but you're going to get the same answer you got last time." He said being polite as ever.

"And anyways, shouldn't you be more worried about your grades then trying to get a date?" Lynn stepped into the room, smiling.

The boys that were begging for help stopped and stared with widened eyes, a slight blush covering their faces. She then realized her tight black wife-beater and blue jeans probably weren't exactly helping the situation.

"Look who's talking." Yusuke said referring back to his sister's comment about grades.

All Lynn could do was laugh.

"You should be telling yourself that, brother. I mean, after all, who got the better grades?"

Yusuke glared at his elder sister and didn't answer. He just stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"That's what I thought." Lynn giggled taking a few steps up to Kurama's side.

Ignoring the fact the boys were still in the room, Kurama had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her nice and close to him with a smile.

She just smiled at his movements as her arms went around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves into his soft pretty red hair.

"When did you get back my love?" He asked, his gentle voice making her body go weak.

"Just a little while ago." Lynn replied, thanking him in her mind for keeping her from falling. "We ran into Kuwabara and then we came here."

He smiled, using one hand to cup her face lovingly. She moved her face more into his touch just like a cat that wants attention.

"I've missed you." Lynn could hear a slight sadness in his voice.

"Shuichi…" She whispered as both of their faces started to inch forward.

They were too caught up in each other's eyes that they almost didn't hear Yusuke clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you guys can do that kind of "catching up" later." He actually used the quotation marks.

Lynn and Kurama just smiled at each other. He held her in his arms and turned to his classmates.

"I'm sorry but your request is declined."

With that said, he hung up his lab coat and the four of them left the high school.

* * *

The group had gone their separate ways: Yusuke and Kuwabara had headed home while Lynn and Kurama went to the nearest park with the cherry blossom trees.

Once there, they sat underneath the biggest tree in the center of the park.

Kurama had his arm around Lynn's waist, holding her close as her head rested on his shoulder. The smiles on their faces never faded.

"Lynn, my love, could you close your eyes for me?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling.

It didn't matter how long they had been dating. She _still_ wasn't used to his wonderful politeness. Even time he spoke to lovingly to her, her heart always raced so wildly as her face flushed red.

Nonetheless Lynn nodded and closed her eyes. Her thoughts never ceased as she heard him say she could look.

When she did, she gasped happily. There, in front of her eyes, was a single rose and Kurama's gorgeous smiling face.

"Shuichi…" Lynn whispered gently taking the rose into her hands. "Its so beautiful. Oh my goodness…thank you so much, my love."

"A beautiful breath-taking rose for a beautiful breath-taking woman." He cupped her face again and kissed her forehead.

_He still has a way with words_, She thought giggling and feeling her face flush again.

"I've missed you so much Lynn." Once again, she could hear all the sadness in his tone. "Everyday I wondered what you were doing, what was going on, if you were injured, when you were coming back to me."

Lynn didn't know what to say so she remained quiet.

"I dreamt about you every night." He continued. "And you occupied my every thought no matter what time of day it was. Thinking about you was the only way I could get through my days. I can't begin to tell you how long I would stare at my pictures of you."

That part made her giggle but his words touched her heart.

"Oh Shuichi…" She whispered.

Before she could say anything, his soft lips were against hers.

Lynn wasted no time in returning the long awaited kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her into his lap. When he pulled away, he smiled and wiped away the tears that she didn't realize were sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you my precious one."

She gasped at his words, tearing up again. She rested her head against his chest, feeling the vibrations of his chuckle as he held her. She returned his feelings before drifting to sleep.

"And I love you, my romantic soldier."

* * *

Please read and review! ^_^


End file.
